Problem: Christopher had to do problems 44 through 74 for homework tonight. If Christopher did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 44 through 74, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 31. We see that Christopher did 31 problems. Notice that he did 31 and not 30 problems.